And the Lights Turn On
by butterflymaiden02
Summary: Just visiting everyone's thoughts upon discovering Haruhi is a girl! Hosts will be visited in order of discovery. Anime-based. Remember, people, Haruhi is a host too though she always knew she was a girl !
1. Kyoya

Kyoya was calm. So far everything was going as it should be. The previous two weeks of intense preparation for the new term and for the reopening of the host club had been managed with success. Dissuading Tamaki from opening the first day in 17th century French formal court dress had been a challenge that he'd won by scheduling the cosplay for later in the month. Cakes and tea sets had arrived on time; class schedules had been coordinated for the members' individual needs. Now after a glittering pep talk from the founder (which got Honey-senpai more excited, and made the twins roll their eyes), the doors were unlocked for business. "Welcome!" Six voices chimed in unison.

As the rose petals cleared, a rumpled, bookish, male-looking student stared, and then shrank back against the doors. "It's a guy." The twins were completely unimpressed.

"Now, now, men are valuable customers as well." Tamaki corrected them.

Kyoya mentally retrieved the latest data on the school population. Clothing like that eliminated 99.9% of the attending families; even students in D class dressed better if they didn't wear the uniform. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this student is in your class."

"Well, yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." Translation: they couldn't be bothered with getting to know their new classmate, which explained why they referred to 'him' as they did. They didn't know.

Kyoya smiled. "Well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honours Student." The messy figure was struggling with the door handle; Kyoya made a mental note to file a complaint at the school office about the handle not working properly.

Tamaki gasped, "You mean you're Fujioka, the scholarship student?"

At the sound of 'his' name, 'he' froze. "How...how do you know my name?"

"It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy," Kyoya enlightened. "You must have an audacious nerve to get into Ouran as an honour student."

"Thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome!" As Tamaki greeted the increasingly nervous first-year, Kyoya wondered how long it would take the other club members to realize that Fujioka Haruhi was a girl. He watched her as she edged away from the chairman's son. "Welcome, poor man, to our world of beauty!"

"I'm out of here." It was a rare thing to find a girl in Ouran so unaffected by Tamaki's charms.

Honey-senpai rushed forward. He tugged Haruhi away from the door. "You must be like a hero or something, Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai could be remarkably astute.

"I'm not a hero; I'm an honours student. Who are you calling Haru-chan?" 'He' added in a burst of anger. Honey-senpai rushed back to Mori-senpai very upset.

"Though I am surprised that the famous scholar would be so openly gay."

"Openly what?" Both Kyoya and Haruhi looked at Tamaki. Haruhi was incredulous; Kyoya was amused.

Tamaki plunged ahead. "So tell me what kind of guys you're into: the wild type? Lolita? Little devil? The cool type?" Kyoya gave her the trademark "hint of a smile" that Tamaki had insisted characterized him.

"Really, I'm only looking for a place to study." 'He' backed away quickly; Kyoya noticed she was in direct line with a Renaissance vase.

Tamaki was in full prince mode. "Perhaps you would prefer me." Fujioka leapt away, right into the vase. Three seconds later, there was a pale honours student staring at a debris field of broken painted glass.

The twins were immediately on the scene. "Now you've done it. That vase was worth eight million yen."

"Eight million yen!?" The student immediately started muttering to 'himself', turning to look over his shoulder. "I'm gonna have to pay you back," 'he' said in a very small voice.

Kyoya stepped up to inspect the damages as the twins scoffed. "With what? You can't even afford the school uniform." That was true, and the broken vase would be a rather annoying negative in their budget.

He picked up one of the larger pieces and examined its concave surface. "What do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya threw her on Tamaki's mercy; the girl was unlikely to ever use the host club services, and she was equally unable to repay eight million yen.

"Well, Fujioka, there is a famous saying: When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you have no money, pay with your body." Of course, the blonde idiot didn't know that the mess in front of him was a girl. "That means starting today, you are the host club's dog!"

Well, they might recover some portion of the vase's cost that way.

*****Author's Note*****

I will be honest; this was hard to write because there is such a short space of time between meeting Haruhi and finding out that Kyoya knows all about her. That's why this tends to reach a little farther into the episode and covers the whole first scene. It just couldn't be confined to the moment of discovery!


	2. Honey

Haru-chan was one of the more interesting people he had met and all because of a single sentence. "I guess he is kind of cute."

'Cute', a word he had been told time and again was never used by men except to describe a girl or a baby, or a present for the girl or baby. Haruhi had called his Usa-chan cute the same way a customer would call him cute when meeting them at the club. That and 'his' almost violent reaction to being called "Haru-chan" had made Honey suspicious. As he pushed the pink creature into Haruhi's arms, he sized 'him' up the way he would an opponent.

Things are not always as they appear. Honey knew a lot about that phenomenon. People who didn't know him would chuckle over the grade-schooler that Takashi doted on. The same perception had flowed into the dojos and tournaments that he was first invited to. The ability to read one's challenger was very important, and more than once, he had beaten an opponent who had scoffed at his size and appearance. As a result, he was always looking more deeply into people than just what their physical appearance told him.

Slender build, soft brown eyes, the sweater that didn't lay flat on her chest when the bunny was pushed against it...Haru-chan was a girl.

"Take good care of him, okay?" Honey bounded away, giggling because Haruhi was even holding Usa-chan the way a girl would. Takashi sent him a questioning look, but he refused to explain. If Haruhi wanted to pretend to be a guy, he wouldn't tell her secret even though her actions were giving her away.


	3. Hikaru and Kaoru

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other as they regained their balance. The scholarship student was turning out to be way more interesting than they had thought. Three days with the host club and Hikaru and Kaoru made it official: Haruhi was their new toy.

Haruhi was amusing to listen to (they had never known anyone to mutter under their breath as much as he did), could send the host club king to a corner in a split second (only Kyoya had come close to doing it that fast), and this new revelation topped it off: Haruhi was a girl.

They decided Kyoya already had to know; it was unthinkable that he wouldn't know. It was possible that Honey-senpai knew; he treated Haruhi differently, more like a sister instead of just a younger classmate. Mori...well, who knew? The twins were still working out what the meanings were of the few things he did say. Mori was more of a puzzle than a toy, and the twins were not inclined to mess around with a kendo champion. As for Tamaki, he was in complete oblivion about Haruhi.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"It will be fun when milord finds out about Haruhi, won't it?"

"Only if he doesn't take all year about it."

At the end of the week, they had the satisfaction of watching the host club king turn dark shades of red after pushing aside the change room curtain to give Haruhi some more towels. As Tamaki fussed over her, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled. Let the games begin!

***Author's Note***

First of all, I would have updated on Saturday if the Document Manager hadn't been giving me grief. Ah, technology and our love/hate relationship!

This was the original piece that I wrote and inspired me to find out the other's hosts thoughts on the matter. I decided to keep the twins together because a) it was too amusing as it was and I didn't want to lose that, b) at this point of the host club relationships, the twins are used to being treated as one unit, and c) I thought that if I split them up, it would be extremely introspective and lose too much in the humor department. Also, my attempts to write Hikaru have not gone well, and I dislike submitting inferior work. Hope you liked it; it's a couple months old, but it still makes me smile!


	4. Mori

_That explains a lot_, Mori thought, looking up at the newest member of the host club.

His cousin had never kept secrets from him, but as they had driven home the second day of the school year, Mitsukuni had turned to him. "Take good care of Haru-chan, okay, Takashi?" Mitsukuni smiled, but Mori could see the underlying seriousness of the senior. He had agreed and his petite relative went back to talking about the new cake his chef was making. They didn't speak of Haruhi again.

But he watched. Kyoya's interactions with the student were completely what he expected of the vice president dealing with a debtor. Mitsukuni treated Haruhi like a sister when he wasn't hosting, even going so far as to leave his Usa-chan with the scholarship student to serve a couple of customers himself. Mori was surprised by how unaffected Haruhi was by the behaviour of the twins, and was amused when the smaller boy got their king hooked on commoner's coffee.

He had cleaned up good too. With contacts and an Ouran uniform, Haruhi looked like he belonged there. That was when the behaviour of the twins changed. Their teasing took on a different tone, and they seemed to be eagerly awaiting something.

"Mori-senpai, help!"

_Take good care of Haru-chan, okay, Takashi? _In a moment, he had extracted...the girl? Definitely a girl, petite, weighed less than Mitsukuni. Vaguely, he heard Tamaki, "Um, you didn't have to do that."

As he watched her fend off Tamaki, Mitsukuni caught his eye and gave Mori a look. _Do you understand? _Mori nodded in the affirmative.

Mori guessed the only one who didn't know that Haruhi was a girl was Tamaki. On the day Tamaki found out, Mori had to agree with Mitsukuni on the drive home. "Tama-chan looked pretty funny when he found out about Haruhi."

"..."

"She would be a nice friend. We'll still watch out for Haru-chan, right, Takashi?"

"Yes."

"Good!" The smaller senior bounced in his seat. _Watching over Haruhi will be different than watching over Mitsukuni,_ Mori thought. Of course, he was completely right.


	5. Tamaki

A state of shock perfectly describe Tamaki's frame of mind. Behind the curtain was not a young man, not a host, but a cute, delicate princess! Okay, maybe not delicate, his logic argued; some of his...her remarks could be quite cutting, but that's because commoners didn't have the wealth for a delicate upbringing, right?

Kyoya was supposed to know everything worth knowing about any student in Ouran Academy; Tamaki relied on him to find out everything about a potential client's likes and dislikes. But in regards to the jewel that had practically broken 'his' way into the club, Kyoya had said NOTHING about the scholarship student being a GIRL! Despite what his eyes had told him, Tamaki hesitantly inquired, "Haruhi, you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yes."

Had he known, he would have never forced Haruhi to be the host club's dog. No matter how much it was, Tamaki would have covered the cost of the vase. No girl should have a debt hanging over her head! He was really going to have to talk to Kyoya about his habit of selective information sharing. On the other hand, his vice-president seemed to be deriving some kind of pleasure from the scene in front of him; since Kyoya was amused, Tamaki supposed he could let it slide this once.

The twins were chuckling in the background; Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were smiling, one more obviously than the other. Was he really the absolutely last one to know about such an important, life-changing matter!?

"You know, being a host and getting fussed over by girls isn't such a bad deal." Haruhi calmly turned away and started to pack the boy's uniform. "I'll dry it out in time for tomorrow."

Tamaki liked to relive his memories of his mother on days Kyoya wasn't available, or when he had some spare time to himself. He remembered her saying once, "Someday, a girl will come into your life and surprise you, Rene."

_Mother, did you have any idea of how right you would be?_

_*****_Author's Note*****

Okay, I'm really interested to know what everyone thinks because this was the hardest one to write! This piece for Tamaki required more balance than I've had to exercise in the past when writing him. It was an hour before my posting deadline before I finally felt like I had it right. Thank you for your patience!


	6. BONUS! Haruhi

So now they all know I'm a girl. The only one who seems surprised is Tamaki. With how touchy-feely he tends to be, I have to admit to being a bit surprised myself that he never figured it out before he saw me changing.

Kyoya-senpai probably always knew. Rich jerk.

The twins are tormenting Tamaki with the fact that they knew before he did, probably a direct result from the time they were about to maul me into the Ouran uniform. I know them enough now that it makes sense why they kept quiet about it if it meant that they would get a bigger reaction from him later.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai aren't surprised either, though I'm really not sure when they would have guessed the truth. Mori-senpai did rescue me that one time from Tamaki just before my book bag went swimming in the pond...

Oh well, who cares? Though if Tamaki's past behaviour is anything to go by, he'll probably make a big deal out of this every chance he gets.

Mother in heaven, give me strength!


	7. Author's Request

So, regretfully, this is not a new chapter for this story. I would like to request your assistance regarding a new story.

I have been considering a fanfiction for Fruits Basket. However, I do have a concern that it is too much like some of the other stories on FanFiction. I would love for you to read the story, answer my poll, and pass it on to your friends to check out.

The story is at s/9025996/1/Preview-of-New-Fruits-Basket-Story

Even if you are not a Fruba fan, I would love your feedback so that I can gauge how much interest the story is generating and find out how well people are able to follow along.


End file.
